


Something Quite as Grand

by AnnaTheHank



Series: A/C/G ot3 [22]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Again, Fluff, Flying, M/M, Multi, Wings, grand canyon - Freeform, identity crisis, lil hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Crowley takes Gabriel for a fly around the Grand Canyon to clear his head
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: A/C/G ot3 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424962
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	Something Quite as Grand

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am still writing stuff for the honeymoon fic but the next chapter was taking too long and I wanted to keep the series going cause it's been ages 😭  
> Thank you all for being patient, and continuing to read and love these boys as much as I do <3 <3 <3  
> One day Gabe will be confident. I promise

Returning to work had not been as dramatic as Gabriel expected. Michael acted as if nothing had happened, and work continued as normal as if that was true. But when Gabriel sat down to do said work, he felt a strange sort of emptiness. He wasn’t sure what it was all for. All these miracles, all these attempts to sway humanity towards good. If there was no war they needed them for, then why bother?

It was a question that plagued his mind, and he found himself back in the bookshop not more than a day after his return. Aziraphale was in the kitchen, humming softly as he cooked something. He didn’t even realize Gabriel had wandered in, and for a moment Gabriel worried if he should say something. 

Then Aziraphale turned to grab something, saw him, and smiled. “Hello, dear,” he said. “How are you?”

Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows. He had expected a comment about how not much time had passed, or a question about work. But no such things. “I’m okay,” he said.

“That’s good to hear,” Aziraphale said. He went back to his meal and Gabriel stepped closer, looking down. “Are you staying for dinner?”

“Oh. No. I just...is Crowley around?” Gabriel looked over his shoulder, half expecting him to be standing in the doorway at mention of his name.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay?” Aziraphale looked up at him, that expression on his face that seemed to cut right to Gabriel’s core. 

He gulped. “I’d love to.”

Aziraphale smiled. “Good. You might want to check the roof. He likes to hang out up there.”

Gabriel nodded and slipped away. Crowley was on the roof, as Aziraphale had said. He was sitting with his legs hugged to his chest, a span of black wings extended behind him.

“Hey,” he said, glancing over his shoulder. He patted the spot next to him. 

Gabriel inched forward and one of the wings shifted to the side, letting him sit on the roof next to Crowley. The wing came back down, wrapping loosely around his shoulder. It was warm and he shuffled closer to its owner. 

Crowley was looking up at the sky and Gabriel followed his gaze. A few strong stars broke through the light pollution, sparkling far above them. “They’re beautiful,” Gabriel said, whispering because it felt like the right thing to do.

“I remember the view from Eden,” Crowley said. “You could see everything.”

“You did a lot of work,” Gabriel said. “You helped with them, didn’t you?” He looked to Crowley, to make sure he wasn’t miss-remembering anything.

Crowley half-smiled. “Yeah. It was a good time.” He leaned over, resting his head on Gabriel’s shoulder. 

“I wish we could see more of them,” he said, half wanting to lay his own head on Crowley’s. 

Crowley hummed. “We could, you know. If we went somewhere else…” he tilted his head back and squinted at Gabriel. “When was the last time you flew?”

-

Gabriel stood on the edge of the cliff. He toed closer, looking down at the sheer drop into the canyon. He heard a laugh and looked up, watching the shape of Crowley cut across the sky, stars and lights sparkling behind him. There was a battle in his chest, one part itching to join him, and another begging him to stay.

“Oh, come on,” Crowley called out. “Get up here!”

Gabriel scratched his head and looked around. It wasn’t like there was anyone around to see it. A few minutes couldn’t hurt...could it?

Gabriel took a steadying breath and unfolded his wings. He crouched and then jumped, the air rushing around him as he flew up to where Crowley was, a flip of his stomach as he propelled himself forward.

“There ya go,” Crowley said. They came together, floating above the canyon, hands on arms, holding each other. “How’s that feel?”

Gabriel couldn’t help but smile. “I haven’t done this since...since…” he couldn’t even remember the last time he did this. 

“Just try and keep up.” 

Crowley winked at him then let go, turning around and speeding away. Gabriel’s smile widened and he chased after him. They wove their way around the canyon, dodging over rocks and speeding through valleys. Every turn flipped Gabriel’s stomach in a way that elated him, and the rush of air over his skin was exhilarating, and his heart felt ready to burst out of his chest.

Crowley, really, was no match for Gabriel’s speed. But he let him think he was for a while. He’d get close, then pull back, letting Crowley speed ahead for a bit before catching back up. Crowley laughed, noticing the pattern.

“Wanker,” he called, affectionately, over his shoulder.

Well then. Gabriel wasn’t going to hold back anymore after _that_. Crowley’s face widened, eyes opening as he glanced over his shoulder and saw Gabriel approaching. He turned sharply, slipping into a crevice. Gabriel huffed and flew over to where he knew the crevice would exit.

He floated before it, smirking at Crowley’s surprised face. Unfortunately, the demon was going too face to stop and he slammed into Gabriel, who wrapped his arms around him, holding him close and letting himself be pushed back from the impact.

“I think I kept up,” Gabriel whispered, lowering the two of them to the ground. 

Crowley grumbled. “Yeah, yeah, alright. Mighty and powerful archangel, big deal.”

Crowley moved to pull away but Gabriel did not want to let go. Adrenaline was still coursing through his body, and he needed that contact, that warmth to help calm him down. Crowley complied, hugging him back. 

“Thank you,” Gabriel said. “That was very enjoyable.”

Crowley laughed. “Clear your head?”

Gabriel blinked, then finally released his hold. “I’m sorry?”

Crowley shrugged, his wings folding out of reality. “I figured something must have been bothering you.”

“Why?” Gabriel put his own wings away with a shrug. 

“It’s only been like...twelve hours,” Crowley said. 

That was what Gabriel had been expecting, and the joy of the flight was draining, filled up by the bile of...something Gabriel couldn't identify. “Is it that hard to believe that I just came around to be with you?”

“No. But ya didn’t.”

Gabriel growled. He couldn’t name this feeling and that upset him more than the actual feeling himself. “I don’t like it,” he said, trying to find better words.

Crowley looked him over. “Don’t like what?”

“You know things,” Gabriel tried to explain. The confusion on Crowley’s face proved that he hadn’t explained it. 

There was a soft pop and Aziraphale was standing next to them. “Dinner is ready, dears.”

“Gabriel’s being weird, angel,” Crowley said. 

“Oh?”

“He says he doesn't like it when I know things.”

Aziraphale blinked at Gabriel, looking for the answers that Gabriel didn’t understand. “Perhaps you could explain what happened,” Aziraphale suggested.

“You know that I’m not here unless something’s wrong. You know when I’m upset or thinking things, or working on something. You know things.”

Aziraphale smiled softly and stepped up to him, a hand on his arm. “No, dear. We know you. And that’s not a bad thing.”

Gabriel thought it over. But he still felt weird about it. Strange. Upset. 

“There’s nothing wrong with being predictable,” Crowley said. “It helps, actually.”

“I’m not predictable,” Gabriel argued, unsure why that upset him.

“It’s not about that, either,” Aziraphale said, rolling his eyes at Crowley. “It’s about being yourself, and those close to you knowing who that is. We know you just as you know us.”

Gabriel sighed because it suddenly fell into place. Because the truth was he wasn’t himself. He wasn’t entirely sure who himself was. But Crowley and Aziraphale did. It seemed like a secret that they both knew but just weren’t telling him. And considering that it was him who owned this personality, he figured he ought to be let in on it.

“I don’t know…” Gabriel said. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Have a delicious dinner made by Aziraphale,” Crowley suggested. 

“I meant in heaven,” Gabriel clarified. “I don’t know what the point is.”

“The point?” Aziraphale asked.

“Of all of this. Without the war...why try?”

Gabriel shivered, because every time he brought up the war, they got mad. But they were the only ones he could talk to about it. 

“Everything we’ve shown you is why,” Crowley said. 

“And everything we’ve yet to show you,” Aziraphale added. He grabbed Gabriel’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

“You really think humans could make this without angels mucking things up?” Crowley asked. “You think they’d have carnivals and snowmen, and coffee, and cars-”

“Actually, dear, you were partially responsible for those.”

“Well, yeah, but I’m not exactly the epitome of demonic influence.” Crowley shook his head. “The point is-if you lot up there stop trying then we’re out of a lot of good stuff and I, for one, won’t let that happen.”

“Hell won’t stop trying to get a hold in humanity,” Aziraphale reiterated. “And you have to keep stopping them.”

“But what’s the end game?” Gabriel asked. He looked between the two of them, wanting to be as free and happy and secure they were in life. 

“There isn’t one.” Crowley sauntered over, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “It’s just...now. Ya know?”

Gabriel shook his head. He did not know. He had spent the majority of his existence working towards the end. If there was no end...

“Just come have dinner,” Aziraphale told him. “One thing, one day at a time.”

It didn’t feel right, living like that. But that was how they were living, and Gabriel genuinely trusted their judgement. He didn’t think it would work out, but he was willing to give it a try. For his husbands. Because if anything made sense in his life right now, it was them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made a softe Gabe server  
> yes you should join it  
> https://discord.gg/rpPsrgM


End file.
